


Welcome To Starkbucks

by AwesomeWunderbar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not really though, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Starbucks AU, There's a little bit of sex now, Threesome, Well one, handjobs, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWunderbar/pseuds/AwesomeWunderbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James 'Bucky' Barnes was just your friendly neighbourhood barista. Except he wasn't friendly, and he hated his job. But between the teenagers, and the hipsters he found Tony, who was just his type. </p><p>Too bad he already had a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>On Hiatus. Sorta. Updates can still happen, just not regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall, dark, and yummy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all I could think of when I heard the ship name Starkbucks. XD First fic on AO3, and my frist fic in a awhile, so I may be a little rusty. 
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely friend.

Another day, another hundred pretentious hipster douchebags. Bucky wanted to groan, but he's already been chastised about his attitude towards some of the customers, so he refrained. He couldn't afford to lose this job, so he suffered through the long orders, and the demands of drinks being remade five times. Honestly, Bucky felt like he was going to go insane working here. Too many men in blazers and jeans, and teenage girls giggling because they felt grown up for drinking something with coffee in it, even if there was barely any because of the extra milk, extra foam, and extra chocolate syrup.

After long hours Bucky couldn't help but rest his head in his hand as he leaned on the counter, sighing every time his co-worker tried to say someone hot had just walked in. Most of them were underage girls, and it was just...creepy.

"You obviously don't have any taste!" His co-worker cried when Bucky wouldn't agree that a high schooler’s skirt made her look 'fuckable'. "I bet you'd find that guy attractive, you weirdo..." He huffed after waving his hand towards a customer that was looking at the menu.

He didn't look like their regular customers. Definitely college-aged at least, like himself, but he wasn't sporting a neckbeard or a weird blade runner like coat. This customer had nicely styled hair and a neatly trimmed goatee that worked for him. He was slim, but there were some muscles underneath. Simple clothing too: a shirt that hugged his slender curves nicely, and jeans that made Bucky wish he would turn around.

So, yeah, his co-worker was right, he found this man attractive. Because he was hot. And appropriately aged. Bucky straightened up and put on his most charming smile when the short man walked up to the counter. He looked up at Bucky with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. He would've sworn they sparkled.

"Yeah, so... Do you have just regular coffee, or...?" The man smiled in teasing way. Like, he was mocking the store but wanted Bucky to be in on the joke.

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah, we do..." He had to try so hard not to stare at his lips. "They just don't put it on the menu because it's not 'sexy'." He did finger quotes around the word sexy.

Short and gorgeous laughed. "Hmmm... I'd have to disagree there. I'd like it tall and strong please." The customer hummed, and Bucky couldn't tell if he was flirtatious, or if that was just his imagination because he wanted this man to flirt with him.

"One coffee, tall and strong, coming up. Can I get a name for the cup?" And for his fantasies later? Oh. Yeah, no, that was creepy.

The customer smirked in a way that made Bucky worry that he could read minds. "It's Tony."

So simple, and yet it fit him perfectly. "Alright, Tony. It'll just be a moment while I make your drink." Usually, his co-worker would, but no way was he giving up the chance to talk to Tony a little longer.

While he was making Tony's drink, he debated on whether or not he should put his number on the cup. Worse case scenario the cup gets thrown out, and the number is never used, so, Why the hell not? It's not like he had anything to lose, and he had a cute brunette to gain. Bucky quickly scribbled his name, and number on the cup before going to give the customer his coffee. He had been single for a while, and this counted as trying to get out there, right?

Bucky almost regretted when he gave the coffee to Tony, but he instantly knew it was worth it when Tony winked at him. Tony smirked again, and Bucky was beginning to find that hot. "I'll be sure to use this... Bucky. Try not to have plans for Saturday if you can." With the confidence of a madman, Tony strode away.

He moved over to a table where a large blonde man was sitting. He was handsome too. Bucky supposed it was true; attractive people hung out with other attractive people. You could imagine his surprise though when Tony sat down, and then planted one right on the blonde's lips.

Well... This just became a lot more complicated.


	2. Would he be a mistress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my lovely friend, AliceJotunheim
> 
> So, no, I don't pump out chapters really fast. I had the first one written for awhile before I got the courage to post it. Hopefully I can update quickly though! Just maybe not this quickly.

It had been a couple of days since Bucky’s encounter with Tony. No call yet, or text, and Bucky was beginning to wonder if he even wanted Tony to call him. After all, the man was apparently seeing someone, or at the very least sleeping with them. Bucky didn’t think he wanted to be the "other man," or to be someone’s other fuck buddy. He was okay with casual sex, but it was weird to actually know for sure that they were sleeping with others. So maybe it was for the best if Tony didn’t call.

Better or not, Bucky still did want him to. Or at the very least he wanted to see him at the shop. The man was gorgeous, and hey... one night wouldn’t hurt all that much, right? Well, it wouldn’t hurt him. It could very well hurt that other gorgeous hunk of blondeness. If they were in a relationship, then Bucky didn’t think he wanted to mess that up. Of course, people their age did stupid stuff like accidentally sleeping with a stranger because they got drunk. Maybe that could be forgiven, depending on who you were, but... Well, this was deliberate. If Tony called him, if he was in a relationship, he would be cheating.

On the other hand, he didn’t know if Tony was in a relationship, and that was the whole point, right? He could be ignorant. He didn’t need to worry about that other guy because he didn’t know what he was to Tony.

Bucky sighed and rolled out of his bed. Why did he always have these thoughts when he was trying to sleep? Seriously. It was like he was dead during the day, but on crack at night. He walked through his small apartment and looked for the door to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help? He stripped out of his boxers and began to run the water before stepping into the small glass corner shower.

Bucky groaned to himself. It didn’t matter if he didn’t know if there was a chance... He wouldn’t be able to do that. He couldn’t knowingly hurt another person like that, at least he didn’t think he could. And honestly, why would Tony want to cheat on tall, blonde, and handsome?

Bucky grabbed his soap and began to scrub at his skin. None of this mattered if Tony never called, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering. Tony was his type in so many ways physically, and he wanted to get to know the man better. To see if they matched up in other ways too. Bucky might not be the most romantic, but he still did want to have someone in his life eventually. However, if it meant taking him from someone else...

No. That’s not how it worked. Bucky reminded himself. Tony was grown ass man, making his own damn decisions. Even if Bucky did know, and chose not to care, it still wouldn’t be ‘stealing’. He wasn’t property. It would be disrespectful, maybe, and rude, but...

Bucky put the soap down and sighed again. It didn’t matter anyway. Tony wasn’t going to call.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before putting his boxers back on. It was way too hot to wear more than that to bed. He stumbled through the dark apartment and flopped onto his bed. What ifs didn’t matter, and he had to stop thinking about it.

Bucky closed his eyes and began to drift off, but before he could finally hit that sweet REM sleep, his phone went off. He grumbled to himself, mumbling that if it was Zach wanting to trade shifts again, he was going to flip.

He picked up his phone and snapped into the speaker. “What!?”

“Oh, wow... Someone’s grumpy.” A familiar and unexpected voice spoke from the other end.

Bucky swallowed thickly. Fuck. Tony called. And he hadn’t even figured out his hypothetical dilemma. What was he going to do? What if Tony asked him out? What if Tony asked him for a booty call? Bucky didn’t know if he was strong enough to say no. “Oh. Oh. Hi.”

The smooth voice chuckled, and Bucky shivered at it. “Hi. Sorry I didn’t call sooner. I was...busy.” They way Tony said the word busy made Bucky wonder what exactly had made him ‘busy’.

“No! No, that’s okay... People get busy... Ha...” Bucky was making a fool of himself. He could typically be smoother than this, but everything about this situation was throwing him off.

“Hmmm. Well. I assumed you gave me your number because of you interested in me. Please tell me I wasn’t wrong because I wanted to ask you out.”

This was it. This was the point where he had to make his choice. As a...slightly mature adult. Would he go on this date? Would he take the risk that this man was in a relationship with someone else? Or would he let the sexiest guy he had ever seen walk out of his life right now?

Bucky couldn’t think with anything other than his dick right now. He blamed the lack of evidence that Tony was seeing anyone and the fact that he had a four-month dry spell. All in all... he just really wanted to say yes, and he didn’t know if anything, would’ve changed that.

“You...were not wrong in thinking that,” Bucky spoke quickly, afraid that maybe he had been quite for too long.

The chuckle on the other end told him he hadn’t blown this. “Perfect! How about an old-fashioned movie date? A new horror flick is showing.”

Bucky nodded before he realised he had to speak. “Yeah... Sounds great.”

“And don’t worry Bucky. If you get scared... I’ll hold you.”

There was a click, and then the dial tone and Bucky knew he was in for a ride. Things seemed complicated, but maybe he could ask about the man on their date? After all, it wasn’t like Tony had been discrete when they had kissed. Perhaps this could go over smoothly, and no one would have to get hurt at all.

He could hope, right?


	3. Is This The Perfect Date?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my friend AliceJotunheim.
> 
> This is how I get my mind off of midterms. Ugh. Not too much to say, other than I'm kinda proud with how much attention this fic is getting. Thanks so much for all the hits, kudos, and comments. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

A date. He had a date. A date with Tony. A man who may or may not already be in a relationship with another man. Bucky found himself caring less and less about that as the days passed. He had forgotten to ask Tony when this date would be, but he remembered vaguely about Tony telling him to keep his Saturday open. Well, if they were doing a movie date then it would most likely have to be on the weekend. And later at night. At least Bucky was pretty much in the clear for having that open. He never worked past 3 pm. There was a co-worker on the schedule who demanded to have the night shifts, Bucky just didn’t argue.

Unfortunately, that meant he was back here. At work. With a creepy almost-paedophile. He ignored his co-worker as best as he could, but it was still hard. They were forced to interact, and the guy liked to bug him.

“So, I saw that you wrote your number on that guy’s cup during my last shift.” The leering grin made Bucky want to punch him. Just once. It would so be worth the jail time... But not when he had a date.

Bucky tried to play nonchalant though; it was easier than reacting. “I did.” He rested his chin in his hand and stared at the door with a bored expression. It was slow today. Surprising for a Saturday afternoon.

His co-worker leaned on the counter and stared at him. “Oh? So that is your type? Never took you for a fairy, no wonder you never agreed with me on girls.”

Bucky didn’t bother giving that a response. For one, his sexuality was none of this assholes damn business, and two, he found some women very attractive. The thing was, they had to be women, not fifteen-year-old girls barely past puberty. It was just wrong. And creepy. His co-worker didn’t understand that, of course.

“Come oooooon.” Bucky grimaced when the man stomped like a child and whined. “Did you fuck him? He looks like he’d be the girl. Tell me you didn’t let that prissy stick his co-”

“Hey, look. A customer.” Bucky droned quickly, never feeling so happy in his life to see such an offensive shade of pink. He didn’t care if she was the most demanding customer in the world, he was just glad to be out of that conversation.

“Hi, welcome to Starkbucks, may I take your order, or do you need some time to look at the menu?” He asked, a little more cheery than usual since he had been saved.

The woman smiled, her lips looking a little too large for her face because her lipstick went beyond them. “Oh, I always get the same thing, so I know.”

Typically that would be such a good thing, but the well thought out, and simple order wasn’t appreciated as much right now. He wished the store would get some more customers so he wouldn’t have to listen to Johnny Perv Pants over there.

The woman didn’t stay after she got her coffee, and Bucky was forced to hold back a sigh. He would’ve even endured cougar flirting if it meant not needing to deal with this creep for a moment. He looked at his watch quickly before hearing the bell of the door go off.

He looked up, incredibly glad that someone else came in. When he saw who that someone else was, it made him ever gladder. There was Tony, looking amazing. Hair styled in that messy, sex-in-bed way, and dressed in a casual, yet lovely style. Dark jeans, and a red button up. Red suited him.

Bucky smirked and greeted Tony. “Hey, are you here to pick me up? How cute.” He teased gently.

Tony chuckled, and Bucky was beginning to love the sound. “Actually, yes. The movie doesn’t start until 5 pm, but I figured I’d wait here until you got off.”

Bucky remembered that he had been checking his watch, and he looked at it again. 2:45pm. Tony had amazing timing. “I’ll leave a little early; it won’t make a big deal. Maybe we could go to the diner down the street?” Bucky asked while removing his apron.

Tony nodded after what seemed like a moment of thought. “Sure, sounds great, Bucky. I chose the movie, so you choose the grub.”

Bucky luckily didn’t have another run in with his co-worker, he was probably hiding in the back so he wouldn’t have to do any work. He grabbed his jacket and clocked out. His supervisor really wouldn’t care about this happening once.

Dinner went amazingly. Tony was charming and charismatic, so when he told him that he was going to MIT for engineering, with a minor in business, it didn’t surprise him. Tony didn't seem like the type to talk about himself too horribly, but once you got him talking about his projects you couldn’t get him to shut up. Tony’s words, not his.

Bucky laughed and smiled widely at Tony. “I can see you building a company from the ground up. You have the brains for it, and I think with a face like that...” He jabbed the fry he was holding in Tony’s direction. “People would willingly follow you into hell.”

Tony’s smile when he said that was so sincere that Bucky thought his heart was going to melt. “That’s... Thank you, Bucky... I’ve always wanted to, build up my own company. I guess that’s obvious, but I’m glad to hear you think I can do it. Even after only meeting me twice.”

Bucky shrugged while grinning. “I’m an excellent judge of character.”

They left the dinner soon after that, arm in arm, and made their way to the movies. Tony was so cute, and his laugh was infectious, and Bucky just wanted to bundle him up and curl close to him to tell him that he could do everything he said he wanted to. It was a little hard to tell, but Bucky worried that someone in Tony’s life was telling him the opposite. And he wondered if it was that blonde man he had been with.

Bucky tried not to think like that about someone he only just started seeing though, delving so deep into Tony’s personal life was not first date material. Lying about totally wanting to see a movie he already saw, now that was first date material.

The movie was horrible, it was terrible the first time, and it was even worse now. He had his arm around Tony’s shoulder’s though; the smaller man tucked close to him, so he supposed that made it worth it. About halfway through the movie most of the other people were gone, having walked out. He felt Tony’s hand sliding up his thigh.

Bucky nearly choked on his popcorn and looked at Tony, who was already looking up at him. “This movie sucks, and I kinda feel bad about making you suffer through it...” His hand squeezed gently. “So how about I entertain you differently, we’re in the back, and pretty much no one is here anyway...”

Bucky didn’t think he ever nodded so fast in his life. He was sure his head was going to fly off.

God, how did this date end up going so right?


	4. ... Or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long, guys. College has been kicking my ass though, and I have so many exams and assignments all the time. I'm going to try to be more constant now though. No promises though.

Getting kicked out of the theatre was not his plan, Tony had never gotten caught before when he was with Steve, and so it was terrible that on his first date with Bucky he wouldn’t be able to give him what he promised. Bucky had seemed disappointed, but he also seemed amused by how the usher reacted when he swore he was just looking for something he dropped.

They ended up being shown out quickly, and the usher didn’t seem as amused as Tony felt they were. A fit of giggles for being caught acting like teenagers probably wasn’t the best reaction, but Bucky looked beautiful when he laughed, and Tony wasn’t as upset anymore. They laughed until the crisp night air hit them. Tony hadn’t noticed they had hit the parking lot, too caught up in watching Bucky.

“Wow... Still more entertaining than the movie, so you did keep your promise.” Bucky broke Tony’s gaze with his own, a smile on his lips. Bucky’s smile was something Tony wanted to see more. His face lit up with his smile, and it was so sweet.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun with that, considering I dirtied my pants for nothing.” He sighed woefully in a joking manner and leaned into Bucky as they walked to their cars. They would probably part ways now, Tony wasn’t above movie theatre blow jobs, but he wanted more than a one night stand with Bucky. Going home with him wouldn’t be the best way to do that. Plus, he promised Steve he’d be back tonight.

“This will sound cheesy... But I did have fun tonight... And I am hoping we can do it again.” Bucky was too sweet.

Tony wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and got on his tiptoes. “Same.” He whispered before giving Bucky a light, chaste kiss. He had to leave him wanting, right? “Feel free to text me anytime.” He grinned, before pulling away from Bucky.

He was sad that the date had to end at all, but at least it ended on a good note. They both returned to their cars, and Tony drove home, knowing exactly what he was going to tell Steve.

Once Tony got through the door of his and Steve’s apartment he threw his keys into the bowl and began to unbutton his shirt. It didn’t take long until strong arms were wrapping around him, pulling him to a broad chest. Nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt for him, and Tony just leaned back and enjoyed it.

“How did your date go, Tones?” Steve asked as his hands roamed his chest. Steve was not a jealous man, in fact, he encouraged him to contact Bucky. Tony was happy for that now.

“Steve. He’s too cute. And sweet. He listened to me drone on about school, and what I want to do, and he seriously seemed interested. Said I could do it too.” He got a little mumbly at the end, and he could feel Steve’s embrace tighten around him.

“You can do it, Tony. If he sees that too then I’m glad.” Steve pulled off Tony’s shirt and began to undo his belt. “Sounds like the date went well then.”

Tony nodded, and he swatted Steve’s hands away so he could take his pants off. He certainty enjoyed the pampering, but he didn’t always need it. Steve was just too good to him. “Yeah, I’m so pissed though. You know how I force you to bad movies, so I have an excuse to suck you off?”

Steve nodded, and crossed his arms. “Did he not let you? You can’t get pissed at that, Tony-”

Tony interrupted. “And I wouldn’t, but he was all for it. Really eager. But the stupid usher caught me on my knees... He’s never caught us before! Why with Bucky?” Tony’s frustration didn’t quell when Steve began to laugh.

The much larger man guided Tony over to their bed, and he smiled down at his boyfriend. “That sucks. I honestly feel sorry for Bucky more than you. To be so close to having this mouth on you.” He cupped Tony’s chin and ran his thumb along his bottom lip. “And then not get it, that’s just fair.”

Steve leaned down to capture Tony’s mouth in a gentle kiss. There was no urgency to it. Just a simple movement of lips on lips. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, relaxing entirely into his hold. They fell into the bed and cuddled after they broke the kiss.

“The date went well though, and that’s the most important thing. I’m glad you had fun, Tony. I just can’t wait until I get to meet him.” Steve kept Tony tucked to his chest, holding him close. Steve’s fingers went into his hair, petting him delicately.

“That has to come later, I don’t want to freak him out by letting him know I have a boyfriend just yet. I just...need to see if he doesn’t mind me before I tell him that my long-time lover and I are looking for a third man in our relationship.” Tony sighed, because the more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. Every time he thought about telling Bucky, fear knotted in his stomach. If that’s how he felt now, after only one date… How on earth was he supposed to be able to tell him later once he’s fallen hard? And Tony knew he was going to fall. Every time he looked at Bucky he got the same feeling he did when he looked at Steve.

“Well. We weren’t looking. But Bucky is exactly your type, and I’m not averse to having a man that handsome, and apparently sweet, joining us.” Steve continued to pet Tony’s hair, and he could feel his eyes getting heavy. Tony knew that Steve would probably give him everything he wanted, but this was a little different, Steve had to be entirely on board.

“Stop thinking so much, Tony,” Steve whispered.

Tony sighed and buried his face into Steve’s lovely pecs. “I just feel like I'm selfish. I already have the perfect boyfriend, and here I want another one-Ah!” He gasped as he was pushed onto his back, Steve now hovering over him menacingly. Well, as menacingly as he could, but Tony wouldn’t ever be afraid of Steve.

“Tony.” Steve said firmly. “Look me in the eyes.” Tony looked up at Steve, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. “Good. You are not selfish. A selfish person wouldn’t have talked to his boyfriend about this. A selfish person wouldn’t be planning to tell, and invite the other man into our relationship. You’re not selfish.” Steve cupped his face gently, and Tony found himself leaning into it on instinct. “Stop thinking so low of yourself. I’m excited about this. I like the idea of someone else being around for you. I like the idea of eventually getting to watch you squirm under him. I like the idea of someone else, of Bucky, being in our life.”

Tony was glad Steve could see right through him at that moment, it was never hard for his lover to see exactly how he was feeling. It was hard to not think he was selfish though. Maybe he did this the right way with Steve, but with Bucky, that was different… Tony knew if he came clean right away it would’ve put the man off, or he would’ve assumed it was just a sex thing. A one-time threesome. That’s not what Tony wanted, it wasn’t what Steve wanted.

Tony was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle pressure on his thigh. He looked up at Steve, eyebrow raising again. “This is the only way to get you out of these thoughts.” Steve shrugged, hand sneaking up into Tony’s boxers.

“The only way?” Tony didn’t believe that, and Steve’s laugh proved him right. “Alright…” Steve agreed. “The easiest, and most fun.” Which, Tony could agree with. They hand continued its way up until Steve found what he was looking for, skilled fingers began to trail their way up along Tony’s length slowly, and softly. Barely touching him at all. Steve liked to tease. The only time he didn’t tease him is when he teased Steve, which usually led to rough, quick fucking on the wall.

Tony’s breath hitched when Steve gripped his cock, he wasn’t hard yet, but that only seemed to make this more intimate for them. Tony knew Steve loved to handle his dick when it was soft, enjoyed being the one to get it to harden. “You need to just let yourself relax, Tony.” Steve purred into his ear. “Bucky doesn’t seem like a prude. Not if he was going to let you suck him on the first date.” He chuckled.

Tony groaned at the words; he was still upset that he didn’t even get to see Bucky’s cock. He bet it was beautiful. “Steve…” He whispered, not completely sure what it was he wanted. More of this? Probably.

“I can imagine that. I bet he is too. Right now, at home, alone in his bed.” Tony let out a whimper as Steve continued to talk while stroking him. “He’s rubbing himself like this. Imagining you, on your knees… Oooh, he’s glad he at least got to see you down there, he just wishes it lasted longer” Another groan. “I know, you do too.”

“He’s probably thinking about your pretty lips, what would they be like after sucking him? Red, and just so kissable. I bet he would kiss you right after you swallowed, chasing his own taste with his tongue.” Tony felt like he was going to cum from just this. Maybe he would? He was already rock hard just from Steve’s gentle touches, and the fantasy he was telling him. Though, it could easily be reality. Bucky could be doing this. Thinking about him as he…

“F…Fuck…” Tony moaned softly as he came. It wasn’t the most explosive orgasm, but it was satisfying all the same. Steve grinned down at him, seemingly glad that he was completely relaxed now.

Steve pulled him to his chest, not bothering to clean them off, they could shower in the morning. Tony knew they would; they always did, even if they didn’t need it. “You’ll always have me, Tony. So even if this somehow doesn’t work… We’ll be okay, but I know you. You’ll regret it if you don’t try.”

Tony was always amazed by how well Steve knew, by how good they fit together. But still… Tony couldn’t help but think that it would fit better if there were another muscular body behind him. Steve thought that too, sometimes, and seeing Tony’s crush on Bucky made him picture the brunette on the other side of Tony. He knew he’s like it, especially if it made Tony happier.

Both drifted off thinking about what it would be like to have the cute barista in their bed, not for sex, but just…having him there. Steve and Tony liked the image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was looked at, but not edited by my Beta. I wanted to post it, so I couldn't wait for her to get the time to edit it. Sorry if it seems to flow not as well.


	5. If You're Sexy Then He'll Love You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to get this one out quicker since I had given you such a big wait last time. To everyone who stuck with me through it, Thank you.

Waking up sticky used to be a bad thing, it told of a night of too much drinking, and sex with a stranger. Now, it was a good thing. It was still uncomfortable, of course, but it was no longer a sign of a number of bad choices. In fact, it was a sign of one very good choice.

Tony woke up before Steve, which was a surprise, Steve was always up first. Usually, he’d go for a run, and then come home to make breakfast before Tony was even awake yet. However, Tony wasn’t complaining. The lack of bacon was made up by being able to press himself into his boyfriend’s firm chest.

The deep chuckled as he buried his face in Steve’s pecs showed that he had been wrong about waking up before Steve. He didn’t say anything though, and just enjoyed the moment of being held by Steve.

“We’ll have to get up, and shower at some point, Tones.” Steve reminded him fondly, hands roaming over his back. “I need to get to school, and you have a project to work on if I remember right.” And Steve always remembered right.

“Ugh. I know, I know.” Tony mumbled before climbing onto Steve’s chest. “I don’t want to work today though, Stevie, I want to just lay here on you.” His whining earned him a chuckle, and a pat on the bum.

“Oh, I bet you don’t, but if you want, you could go and work on your project at the coffee shop,” Steve suggested as he picked Tony up, knowing the only way he would get the man off of him without the whining would be to just bring him to the shower himself.

Tony hadn’t thought about that, and now he didn’t stop thinking about that until his feet hit the shower floor. “Okay, well… What if he isn’t working today?” Because they both knew they only reason why Tony would drink that disgusting coffee again would be if Bucky was there for him to flirt with.

“Then you leave? Tony, I’m not skipping class to entertain you. I love you, but no.” Steve slapped Tony’s ass to prove he was serious. After he took off both their boxers so they could shower.

Tony hated that Steve and him had such vastly different schedules. Yeah, half the time he isn’t paying attention to what Steve was doing, and hours would go by like minutes… But knowing Steve was there helped. He liked having Steve at least be in the room with him, even if they weren’t talking.

His Father called him an attention whore. Steve said he fine. Tony didn’t think either of those things was necessarily true. One of the reasons he did want someone else in their relationship would be so that he could be alone less. He didn’t tell Steve that. Tony couldn’t make him feel bad.

They showered reasonably innocently, just helping each other wash each other’s back. Tony only grabbed Steve’s cock once, and only one finger ended up in his ass. They fooled around, and teased each other as they got ready, like they always did, and Tony still felt bad for wishing for more. Steve should be enough for him. Steve was perfect.

Steve kissed his forehead and forced him to look up. “You should wear your red thong.” There was a smirk on his face that didn’t show up often, but oh boy did Tony love when it did.

“Planning to ravish me after classes?” Tony wasn’t going to argue; he’d put on Steve’s favourite outfit if he wanted him too. Low riding jeans that let the thong peak out, and wrapped tightly along his ass, with a much too small t-shirt that liked to show his tummy off a little.

Steve looked at Tony, eyes darkening at the sight of his boyfriend looking so fuckable. So sexy. The best thing was how confident Tony looked in the outfit, and Tony knew that. This was what he always wore before he would ride Steve all night. “As much as I love you in this outfit, it’s not for me…” The hands that grabbed at Tony’s ass made it a little hard to believe that.

“Oh really? Then who is it for?” Tony asked, his own hands planted firmly on Steve’s chest.

“Bucky.”

Tony hadn’t thought of that. Of course, he wanted to get Bucky’s attention, and he knew he was good-looking, the way Steve, and Bucky looked at him proved that. However, he wanted this to be more than just sex, that’s why he avoided his more….whorish outfits.

Steve seemed to notice his hesitation. “Babe.” Was whispered into his ear as Steve held him. “It’s up to you, I don’t get to decide what you wear, but I think he deserves a little something since he didn’t get to experience your wonderful mouth.” Steve pulled back and grinned down at Tony.

Steve had a point. Not to mention, Bucky didn’t seem too grabby, even when he did get on his knees. Bucky also had looked disappointed, but he hadn’t gotten upset or demanded that he gave him one later, or in his car…. It would be a good way to see how Bucky would react to him dressing like this, and if he would have a problem with it.

“It’s not coffee shop attire.” Tony joked, planning to go along with what Steve wanted.

“Just be glad I didn’t suggest the plug.” The response from his boyfriend made his jaw drop. Before he could react, Steve was kissing his cheek and leaving.

Now all he could think about was going on a date with Bucky while being plugged full. God. That sounded amazing. Maybe later. After a few more dates, and hopefully a blow job or two.

Tony grinned at how mischievous his boyfriend was getting because of this thing with Bucky. It would turn very delightful it seemed. Hopefully, it’ll be just as fun for Bucky. He styled his hair the way Steve liked it and then grabbed his laptop bag. Tony hoped Bucky was working because this would be a waste if he weren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't beta'd, and is leading for the next chapter to be in Bucky's POV again. Sorry about it being shorter, and sorry about any mistakes there may be. Point them out if you'd like! And critique is always welcome.


	6. Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take a long time with these, don't I? Sorry about that.

A night alone with his hand and himself wasn’t usually the best night, but Bucky couldn’t help but feel satisfied anyway. After all, he had gotten to see Tony on his knees, and now he knew that the brunette liked him enough to want to suck him off. That counted for something, right? Well, it did to him, even if he did only get to come on his knuckles.

Sadly, he didn’t get to dwell on the thought of how beautiful Tony looked on his knees, and how much more attractive he would look at him. Or above him. Or beside him. …Look, he wasn’t picky. Tony could ask him to do anything at this point and he probably would.

His shower ended up being filled with all of those kinds of thoughts. It was a good shower. Better to have thoughts of someone real, someone attainable than just a fantasy.  
He supposed his dry spell had been more prolonged than he thought. Natasha would probably laugh at him if she could see how he was acting around Tony.

After getting dressed in his uniform, he picked up his phone. Tony said he could text him anytime, but he didn’t want to seem clingy. God, he always hated his clingy girlfriends. Plus, they haven’t stated if they were dating or not. This could just be a little bit of fun for Tony. Not to mention the mystery blonde…

‘Good Moring, Tony.’ No, that was way too formal.

‘Rise and shine, cutie.’ Ew. No.

‘Did you sleep well?’ Why did that make him feel like a stalker?

Bucky eventually decided against texting Tony, at least for now. They weren’t dating, no need for good morning texts. He could text him later in the day. Maybe invite him out again? Or would that be too soon?

His phone ‘dinged’ to let him know he got a message.

Can’t help feeling this morning would have been a lot nicer if you were here. –TS

And if that didn’t make him grin. Of course, neither of them had brought that up, Bucky didn’t want to ruin this, and Tony seemed… He didn’t know. Still, the text was sweet. He messaged Tony back, letting him know he could text in-between customers.

The walk to work was a lot nicer when he was talking to Tony, though Bucky figured anything would be nicer with Tony. He, unfortunately, had to stop texting once he got to work. This time, he kept his phone in his pocket. Bucky intended to keep his promise to Tony and text him as much as he could.

Which ended up not being a lot, as it was busy as hell this morning. Everyone and their dog wanted a coffee today, and not a simple, thought-out drink either, no. They all wanted something new and wanted it remade when it didn’t taste how they thought it would. Ugh. The only good thing that came out of busy days like this was that his co-worker couldn’t bother him.

He didn’t think his day could get good until he noticed Tony walk in. He looked... Fuck. He looked... Shit. Bucky couldn’t even form a thought. He just looked so… so... Fucking hot. Sexy? Amazing? Did the word matter? Tony seemed to know this too, walking into the line, hips swaying, and a smirk on his lips.

Bucky dropped the coffee he was holding. It exploded everywhere, as well as the customer who ordered it. He didn’t care. Not when Tony looked that good and was looking at him those eyes. Bucky would quit his job right now if it meant getting somewhere alone with Tony.

He got through all the customers as quickly as he could so that he could get to Tony. Unfortunately, his fucking co-worker grabbed the order first. Bucky glanced at the two while Tony ordered his coffee, his co-worker being the absolute creep he was. Tony looked uncomfortable, but he did end up catching the small man’s gaze. They smiled at each other, and for a moment it was like he was somewhere else, not on a rundown piece of shit coffee shop.

Tony stayed, even after his coffee was done, enduring being hit on, and his co-worker's comments. Tony remained, and he was torturing him. Tony would smile at him, or put his pencil in his mouth. The worse was when he bent over to pick his pencil up, and Bucky caught sight of the lacy red thong he was wearing.

Bucky nearly had a heart attack.

When his break came he practically bolted over to Tony’s table. He leaned down so that no one else could hear him.

“You’re trying to kill me.” Bucky accused his voice low and hopefully rumbling.

Tony didn’t seem too impressed, though, and he merely smirked at him. “Oh? I thought I was trying to seduce you.”

Bucky fell into the seat beside Tony. “You succeeded.” He smiled at the brunette and tried to focus a little less on how much he wanted Tony.

“Good.” Tony closed his laptop, and Bucky’s heart did a little flip when he thought that Tony thought he was worth giving all his attention too. “Are you done? Or is this a break?”

“My lunch.”

Tony’s smirk only got larger. “Perfect. I’d prefer you were off, but this is better than a fifteen-minute break.” He stood slowly and offered his hand to Bucky.

Bucky took Tony’s hand without thinking. After all, who could turn him down when he looked like this? Or ever. Bucky had a feeling he’d have a hard time saying no to Tony ever. He had that kind of eyes you just knew were going to be killer. Lips that if they ever turned into a frown, you’d have to make him smile.

So he followed Tony outside, and to his car. Bucky frowned a little because while yes, he said in his mind he would quit, he actually couldn’t leave. So running off somewhere wasn’t a good idea. When Tony pulled him into the back seat, he realised he was wrong about what was about to happen.

“Um…” Smooth. Tony crawled into his lap while he was trying to process still what was happening. “I only have a half hour…” Bucky could slap himself.

Tony laughed, though and leaned down to peck his lips. It was chaste, sweet, and damn if Bucky didn’t want more of that too. Fucking Tony would be great, but holding him would be just as lovely.

“Don’t worry, neither of our pants is coming off. I just figured this would be a better place to make out.” Tony smiled as his arms wrapped around his neck. Bucky didn’t know how much self-control he would have, but making out sounded too good to pass up.

He reached up to tangle his fingers in Tony’s hair, pulling him down into another chaste kiss. It didn’t last long. Bucky pulled away only for a moment, though, pulling him back in for a much harder kiss. Tony seemed to be in a playful mood because he refused to open his mouth. The smirk he could feel against his lips proved it too. Bucky’s free hand slipped down to squeeze Tony’s ass, electing a moan, and giving Bucky enough time to push his tongue into Tony’s mouth. The smaller man surrendered after that. Bucky sucked and licked into his mouth, his hands roaming every inch of Tony as they could. He didn’t go too far, though, fingers only dipping under Tony’s clothing. He had made it clear this wasn’t going past making out, so there was no way he was going to push.

Eventually, they broke apart, both panting, Tony grinning like he just won a prize. “Fuck. You’re too good to be true.” Tony whispered before pecking his cheek.

Bucky had an idea what Tony meant, but he wasn’t going to ask. “I think my lunch is almost over…”

“Yeah, look, how about I come after you get off?” They were both getting out of the car when Tony asked the question, almost looking hopeful. Did he think he’d say no?  
“Sure. I’ll see you then?”

Tony smiled, nodded, and then got back into his car. This time in the driver’s seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be awhile before the next chapter. Exams are coming up soon.


	7. ON HIATUS

I have lost almost all inspiration for this fic at the moment. Hopefully, I'll pick up again, but until then it's on HIATUS indefinitely.

Edit: I honestly was really surprised at how many people would be upset with me putting this on Hiatus! Managed to inspire me a little. I doubt I'll update regularly, but I'll try. Someone even bookmarked it AFTER I put it on hiatus. You all are so wonderful. Thanks so much for your support.


	8. Rhodey Knows Best.

Tony was in a semi-panic when he left Bucky’s work. Not because of Bucky, no. The man had been so respectful, so sweet, and so... so... Fuck. He felt guilty. Tony knew he didn’t have to, Bucky had seen him with Steve before, and they weren’t dating yet or exclusive yet… He felt like he was deceiving him. But Bucky was so apparently waiting for more. Not in a wrong way. Just…

Tony was making his way to Rhodey’s apartment. He knew he was there; he told his best friend to be there.

Bucky was acting just like Steve did when they first started dating. Eager but respectful. Never going past his limits, never pushing for more than they think he wants. It was such a strange feeling to what he had been used to. It was what attracted him to Steve. Bucky was just becoming more and more perfect every day.

There was no knocking as he walked into Rhodey’s apartment, heading straight for the sofa so he could collapse into his friend’s lap. Rhodey wasn’t even surprised, just lifting up his textbook as Tony’s head fell onto his thighs.

“Large sighs and texts demanding me to be home?” Rhodey placed the book to the side, his eyes filled with concern as he looked down at Tony. “Did something happen with Steve? Vent if you need to.”

Tony shook his head. “No. No. Steve is perfect. Bucky is perfect. You’re perfect… I don’t want you to fuck me, though.” He furrowed his brow. “Well. Not anymore-“

“Tony.” Rhodey sighed. Tony always deflected when he was upset. “Don’t. Just let me know what’s up. Also, who the hell is Bucky?”

“Oh.” Tony sat up with a sheepish grin. “Right. Never told you. Okay, so Steve knows, but I’ve been semi-dating this guy I met, Bucky. Cute, sexy, huge. Not as huge as Steve, but you know…” He wriggled his brows suggestively.

“Uh huh. Semi dating?” Rhodey asked, ignoring the details he didn’t want to know.

“Yeah. Not official, not exclusive, obviously. I’m hoping that he would eventually want to be with Steve and me… I just… He doesn’t know about Steve yet.” Tony watched Rhodey’s face to look for any judgement. Of course, he found none. Damn understanding Rhodey.

“Am I scummy?” Tony asked, voice quiet. Rhodey wouldn’t lie to spare his feelings. One of the reasons Rhodey was so great.

“No.” Was the quick and simple answer that Tony got. Rhodey continued. “Tones. As long as you are going to tell him you’re fine. As long as Steve knows, you’re fine.” He patted his lap to encourage Tony to lay back down. He did and got Rhodey’s fingers in his hair almost immediately.

Tony relaxed. Rhodey had been his best friend forever. He always understood, even if he didn’t really.

“So… Gotta ask. What made you want to…date someone else too?” There was only curiosity in his tone.

Tony shrugged. “Hard to say. I just…felt like something was missing. I talked to Steve about it one day. We talked a lot about it for a while. Eventually, we said if we agree on a guy that we would pursue them. One at a time at first. Then we’d let them know exactly what we were looking for before it got too serious.” He closed his eyes and pushed his face into Rhodey’s belly. “I feel terrible, though. I don’t want to hurt Bucky.”

“So don’t hurt him.”

Tony huffed and pulled away to glare lightly at Rhodey. “Oh come on! It’s not that easy! What if he’s not into the idea? Then all that time was wast-“

“Oh fuck off with that,” Rhodey spoke firmly. “That’s bullshit. You’re allowed to want more or less, nothing, everything. People don’t always want the same thing, so they go their separate ways. Or they compromise. Think about it, Tones. He might be upset but if he’s as ‘perfect’ as you say then he’s not going to be an asshole about this.”

Rhodey was right. He almost always was. Not that Tony would ever tell him that.

 

They talked for a little while longer before Tony fell asleep in his lap. When he woke up, it was _way_ past the time he had promised to pick Bucky up from work. He jumped out of Rhodey’s lap quickly, cursing as he ran out the door.

Tony drove to the coffee shop and frowned when he noticed that Bucky wasn’t there. Of course, he wasn’t though. It was an hour past his shift. He pulled out his phone to text Bucky, to let him know what happened, only to see a text by Bucky.

‘Sorry if I did something. You can let me know if I was too grabby during my break.’  Was sent to him right after Bucky’s shift ended.

‘We don’t have to do anything, I swear. Just talking with you is so nice.’ Half an hour after his shift.

Shit. Bucky thought he had done something wrong. Fuck. Tony called him right away, needing to explain. All he got was Bucky’s voicemail, however. So Tony texted him, telling him that he hadn’t done anything, that he was sorry, he was an idiot, he fell asleep.

Damn Rhodey for not looking at his phone!

Not that Rhodey had known he had plans… No. This was all his fault. He’d fix it.

He couldn’t tell Bucky about Steve yet, though. Not when he fucked up so quickly. It would just…turn him off. He’d tell him sooner or later… Just… more likely later than sooner. It would be fine.

Right?


End file.
